Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect Kingdom Hearts
by WriterofArt
Summary: Events right after Kingdom Hearts II, a new character, a new enemy. Read on...
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect Kingdom Hearts**

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and this isn't a true story for Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts. I made this story up, credit goes to UltraWonderBoy for the ideas.**

**Chapter 1**

Kairi just gave Sora her lucky charm right after he agreed to the letter the King sent to him. The letter spoke of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus lost in different places, Sora wanted him and Riku to search for them. "I'll be back soon! Without them, I wouldn't be me now." Sora said to Kairi happily. Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness portal opened up and surprised Sora and Riku. They both summon their Keyblades if it was danger coming. A man about Riku's age comes out, he had brown, long spiky hair and purple eyes. He wore a black shirt with a tanish-red over shirt, and gray pants with matching gray shoes. "Who are you?", asked Riku. "I'm Kagi, I was sent here by the King himself to help you on your journey." The stranger introduced. Riku and Sora lowered their weapons, "Why does the King send us a stranger like you?" asked Sora. "I'm an old friend of the King… I guess he forgot to mention me. And I could guess you three must be Sora… Riku… And Kairi." Sora was very confused on how the King didn't mention Kagi.

"So what kind of skills do you have, Kagi." Riku asked him. Kagi smirked and held out his hand, light started to form and summoned out a Keyblade! And it wasn't any normal Keyblade, Kagi was wielding the Ultima Weapon! "Woah!" That was the only sound that came out of Sora's mouth. "You must be very skilled to wield a Keyblade like that…" Riku says to him. "Not really… With this Keyblade… I'm working on a certain goal…" Kagi explained. "What goal is that?" Asks Kairi. "It's kind of personal…" Kagi answers. Sora was a little suspicious but he rubbed it off, "So where should we look?" he asks. "I know where Aqua and Ventus are, but I don't know where Terra is…" Sora and Riku were surprised to hear that so fast. "W-Where are they?" Sora asks excitingly. "And how do you know where they are?" asks Riku. "Calm down, calm down! Aqua is somewhere in the Corridor of Darkness and Ventus's body is somewhere in Castle Oblivion, which you, Sora, don't know anything about…" Says Kagi to a confused Sora. "And for Riku's question, I have a special power to read people's hearts. By reading their heart, I can tell where they are." Riku and Sora were pleased to hear where the two people were. "Sora…" Kagi continues. "You come with me to the Corridor of Darkness, while Riku goes to Castle Oblivion since he's familiar with it." Riku agrees while Sora tries to think what "Castle Oblivion" was. Kairi wishes them good luck and goodbye while Kagi and Sora go in one Dark portal and Riku goes in another. Both two portals disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect Kingdom Hearts**

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and this isn't a true story for Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts. I made this story up, credit goes to UltraWonderBoy for the ideas.**

**Chapter 2**

In the Realm of Darkness on the Dark Meridian, Aqua was sitting on the black sand listening to the waves on the shore. She just talked to Ansem the Wise and he walked somewhere else. She didn't care if she had company or not, listening to the waves made her remember the days when she was with Terra. Those funny old days when they were always together, and when she realized she was more than friends with him. Aqua was also remembering herself mothering Ventus and punishing Terra for teaching him inappropriate jokes. She blushed at the thought of herself being a mother with Terra. Suddenly, she saw a swirling dark vortex open up near her. Both Kagi and Sora walk out of the darkness and look at Aqua. She stood up fast and summoned her Keyblade (which was Master Eraqus's Keyblade) "Hey there!" Kagi smiled at her. Aqua then focused on the man. He looked oddly familiar to her, and then it hit her. "Kagi!" She ran over and hugged him for dear life. "Finally… Someone I know who's still alive!" Sora was happy but confused to see Aqua do this to Kagi. "Um, Kagi. Do you know her?" asked Sora. "Yes, I actually trained with Aqua. Also with Terra and Ventus." Kagi says as Aqua released her hug. "I can't believe you're still alive, after Terra disappeared and Ventus's heart was gone… I thought I lost all my friends, but your still alive!" Aqua smiled and kind of cried at the same time. Kagi frowned a little, "I'm sorry, I left the castle earlier before you fought Xehanort. I wanted to become stronger but I could've waited a little longer…" Kagi's head was down in depression but lifted his head up with a smile, "Well, I'm able to take you out of this dark place and find Ventus." Aqua's face looked confused, "Find Ventus?" "Yeah! You put him in Castle Oblivion right?" Kagi answered back. "I can't get Ventus back… People might want his power still…" Aqua was feeling uncomfortable remembering herself defeating Vanitas when he absorbed Ventus and releasing his heart to do that. "Actually…" Kagi continues, "This little guy here stopped the whole darkness thing. He even stopped the Nobody's Organization." He was pointing to Sora. Aqua looked at him and realized who the boy was. "Is that…?" Aqua stuttered. "Yup. This is Sora." Kagi introduced. Aqua knelt down and hugged Sora, "Thank you… For stopping the darkness." Sora was a little confused but accepted her hug. Aqua finished her hug and stood up, "Your warmth of your heart feels the same way as his does…" "Who?" asks Sora. "Ventus." Kagi answered. Sora smiled and felt his heart's warmth. "I think we should help Riku find Ventus, I don't think he can find a hidden room." Says Kagi as he opened a dark portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect Kingdom Hearts**

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and this isn't a true story for Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts. I made this story up, credit goes to UltraWonderBoy for the ideas.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagi opened his portal but it suddenly closed. About a hundred dark smoke-like portals opened on the ground, some figures started to rise out of the portals. Kagi, Sora, and Aqua were now surrounded by hundreds of Darkside Heartless that appeared out of nowhere. Sora and Aqua summoned their Keyblades, "I'll fight them all to get my friends back!" Aqua cried out. One of the Darksides tried to land it's giant fist on them but was only defeated by Kagi and his Ultima Weapon. "Sora… Aqua… You're about to see something unimaginable…" Kagi says to them while summoning another Keyblade in his other hand. This Keyblade was more sword-like than a key, it also had bandages wrapped around it. "Fenrir and the Ultima Weapon in both hands… Amazing isn't?" Kagi smirks at the two Keyblade wielders who were jaw opened. Kagi jumped in the air and had his two powerful Keyblades swirling around him, suddenly light started to form around Kagi like wind. The light was so bright Sora and Aqua had to cover there eyes, the Darksides still attacked Kagi in the air. Soon enough, the light faded away. Sora and Aqua opened their eyes and saw all the Darksides gone, Kagi was the only one standing. "Your very powerful, Kagi. You might be more powerful than Master Eraqus or Master Xehanort!" Aqua says astonished. Kagi smiled and opened a Corridor of Darkness, Sora walked in but stopped Aqua before she walked in. Aqua looked at her friend, "You still love Terra, right?" Kagi asking uncomfortably. Aqua smiled and nodded, "Then we will find him. People do crazy things when they're in love…" Kagi says as he and Aqua enter the Corridor of Darkness. At the world of The Olympus Coliseum, Hercules was sitting on a stone and twitched his head. "Why do I get the feeling someone stole my lines?" Hercules just got up and walked off.

The three Keyblade wielders appear at Castle Oblivion, and they see Riku sitting on the ground near the doors. "Riku! Did you look at all!" Sora yelled at him. Riku lifted his head up, "I'm so tired… I looked in every inch of that bloody castle…" Riku says in a tired tone. He then notices Aqua, "Who's this?" Riku asks. "This is Aqua, she's a Keyblade wielder also." Sora says in a pleasing way. Aqua steps to the doors and opens them, the group walk in and look around. Aqua then rushes to a wall, she feels it with her palm. She summons her Keyblade and shoots light to the wall. A keyhole appears on the wall and a door appears with the keyhole. The group are amazed to see a secret door out of nowhere, Aqua then opens the door. She sees a white chair in a small room, Aqua goes to the other side of the chair and kneels next to it. Sora walks in and sees Aqua crying almost, he went towards her and saw a blonde boy sitting in the chair being caressed on the head by Aqua's hand. "Roxas?" Sora thinks in his mind, "No, it can't be. His clothes are different." "Just where I left you…" Aqua whispers to herself. She then carries him by the legs and back, he seemed asleep somehow… The group meet outside the castle, "So how are we going to awaken Ventus?" asks Riku. "Ventus's heart is inside Sora…" The group think a little, Kagi had an idea. He told Aqua to put Ven on the ground and Sora lay down next to him. Both were in place, Kagi then told Aqua to put both her hands on their foreheads. "Why am I doing this?" Aqua asks Kagi. "I need person with connection to Ventus so that I can make a separate heart for him from Sora. The heart will travel by going through your memories so it can recognize Ventus." Aqua didn't understand a little but was willing to do it anyway. Kagi raised his Keyblade above the two and formed light around his Keyblade and Sora and Ven. Aqua could see her memories of Ven and Terra together having fun, the memories were passing by so fast that it hurt. She kept her strength and bared the pain, Aqua suddenly felt warmth going through her. It seemed familiar to her, "Ven…" She whispered as she fainted from her headaches. "Aq… a! A… ua! Aqua!" Aqua opened her eyes and saw a blonde boy shaking her. "Aqua! Are you alright?" Aqua shot up and hugged her friend, "I am now…" Ven was happy to see her friend smiling again. Sora, Riku, and Kagi just sat on the ground. Ven suddenly had an idea, "Hey guys! You wanna hear a joke?" Ven was then conked on the head by Aqua.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect Kingdom Hearts**

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and this isn't a true story for Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts. I made this story up, credit goes to UltraWonderBoy for the ideas.**

**Chapter 4**

Ven rubbed his conked head while the others discussed on how to find Terra. "Terra is still alive, he's also with Master Xehanort. We would have to look everywhere in the dark realm…" Aqua says to the group. Sora and Riku couldn't think of anything, but Kagi looked like he was in deep thought. Kagi looked up and stared at Aqua and Ven for a moment. He then summoned his Ultima Weapon, "Aqua… Ven. Can you come for second? I want to try something out." Aqua and Ven stepped forth, while Kagi pointed his Keyblade between them. Light surrounded his Keyblade, light also covered Aqua and Ven. Ven started to look at himself, he was amazed by the light for some reason… Kagi released his grip on his Keyblade, surprisingly, the Keyblade was floating in the air. The whole group was astounded by Kagi's powers. Kagi closed his eyes, and spoke, "Great Keyblade of the heart… Follow their hearts to the person they miss the most… Lead us there to his heart from theirs…" Kagi immediately opened a Corridor of Darkness portal, the Keyblade suddenly dashed away into the portal. Kagi opened his eyes and had a smirk on his face, "C'mon! We have a way to Terra!" Kagi ran into the portal, the rest followed excitingly.

In a dark realm, Terra was exhausted from Master Xehanort's attacks. Master Xehanort had his dark Keyblade out, "Your heart shall be mine to control…" He kept bending his fingers creepily. Terra had sores all over him, "I'm not falling, like I said before: My heart is mine, and I'm kicking you out…" "Let's see when I control your heart." Xehanort had his battle stance ready. Suddenly, a light blue Keyblade flew past Xehanort from a dark portal. It didn't hit him but it was heading towards Terra. Terra grabbed it, and felt the power in the Keyblade. The weapon disappeared just as Kagi and the group came in. "Terra!" Aqua cried as she saw him. Terra was surprised by the group but was mostly glad to see Aqua again, "Aqua! H-how did you get here?" He looked across and saw Kagi, "Kagi! You're alive!" Kagi smirked and summoned his Ultima Weapon, "Yup! And I got stronger!" Xehanort laughed, "Your heart feels dark, darker than Terra's. I shall take your body and heart instead." Xehanort rushed to Kagi and strikes, Kagi blocked the attack but struggled a little. He jumped back, "You're more powerful than you look… Looks like I have to use my ultimate to defeat you…" Xehanort raised an eyebrow as he summoned his second Keyblade, Fenrir. Kagi raised both Keyblades in the air and made his battle cry. He suddenly shoved both Keyblades into himself, the group was now shocked to see Kagi kill himself. Xehanort was confused by his actions, but Kagi's body seemed like it was splitting in two. His Keyblades were still out too. Both of the two bodies seemed to take form, one body had a Heartless sign on his chest and had the Fenrir in the left hand but also had Oblivion in the right. The other body was wearing a black coat and had the Nobody symbol on his shoes, in his right hand was the Ultima Weapon and in his left hand was a gold and black Keyblade called the Omega Weapon. "A Heartless and a Nobody of Kagi…" Sora said with wide eyes. Both figures ran towards Xehanort with powerful Keyblades in hand, "You are powerful…" says Xehanort as he is stricken by four Keyblades. Xehanort falls to the ground, and seems like he was fading away. "Too easy…" Says both the Heartless and the Nobody of Kagi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect Kingdom Hearts**

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and this isn't a true story for Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts. I made this story up, credit goes to UltraWonderBoy for the ideas.**

**Chapter 5**

Everybody was shocked to see this predicament, a powerful Keyblade master as a Heartless and a Nobody. Sora was so stunned he almost fell backwards, "Kagi… You're a Heartless… And a Nobody…" Sora could barely stand at the sight. Both the Heartless and Nobody approached the group, as they stepped forward, everybody could feel their power flow through their bones for each step they took. "Kagi, this power looks too powerful for you to control…" Terra says nervously. "I know, it destroys my heart each time I do this. I need an ultimate force to help my heart from destruction." Kagi's Nobody explained, "By the way, you can call my Nobody, Gaxik." Terra was confused by that. "Oh, since you're a Nobody… You mixed your name up and added an 'X'." Riku puts. Sora looked at him funny, "Wouldn't that mean he's part of Organization XIII?" Riku just waved his head no, "What would you rather do? Keep naming both people by the same name and get mixed up or have one of them have a name we can think easily?" Riku questions Sora sarcastically. Sora just shrugged with himself.

Gaxik and Kagi's Heartless lifted their Keyblades at themselves, the Keys started flow to with light and float in the air. The Ultima Weapon and Fenrir shot out light at them, and both bodies were surrounded by light. Both bodies went together and formed the original Kagi. Both Keyblades disappeared and Kagi suddenly collapsed, "Kagi!" Aqua ran to him, so did Terra. They helped him up by his arms, "My heart is getting weaker… I need more power…" Kagi weakly said. Terra and Aqua looked at each other worriedly, Kagi opened a Corridor of Darkness to Destiny Islands.

Kairi was sitting on the shore waiting for her friends, she suddenly saw a dark portal open. She saw a man with brown hair and a women with blue hair carrying Kagi, who looked almost dead. Kairi had a worried look on her face, but felt hope as Sora and Riku came out. "What's wrong with Kagi?" asked Kairi as Terra and Aqua put him down on the sand. "Kairi…" Kagi called her over. She went towards him, "What is it?" Kairi asks. "Do you truly love Sora?" Kagi asks. Kairi was surprised to hear him ask that but answered, "I do… I really do." Sora was also surprised, he smiled gratefully. "Then both you and Sora's heart are connected…" Kagi said as he smiled. "Just like Terra and Aqua." Terra and Aqua blushed a little, "It's good to see hearts connected…" Kagi smiled more, but suddenly spin kicked everyone around him. Kagi opened a Corridor of Darkness and pushed Riku in, the portal disappeared after that. "Riku! Kagi! What are you doing?" Kairi cried. Kagi summoned both the Ultima Weapon and Fenrir, a dark glow shined on his Ultima Weapon and fired a beam at Kairi and Sora. Kairi closed her eyes, but was being covered by Sora who was having trouble blocking the attack. Terra and Aqua sided by Sora with their Keyblades ready, "Kagi, this isn't like you… What are you doing?…" Aqua asked in sadness. Kagi didn't answer, he rushed over and attacked. Terra and Aqua blocked the two powerful Keyblades, "Perfect…" Kagi said under his breath. He twisted away Terra and Aqua's Keyblades and kicked them together, making them fall together. Before they could get up, Kagi shined the dark glow on them, surrounding them in a sphere. Sora jumped into the air and was about to do a down slash, but was blocked by Kagi's Fenrir. Kagi didn't even look back either, he just held his Fenrir like Ventus and just blocked. Kagi spun and attacked Sora, he backed up to Kairi. Kagi smirked and fired his dark glow, Sora blocked but the beam seemed like it went around him. The light hit Kairi, which started to surround her and Sora. Aqua, Terra, Kairi, and Sora were now trapped, Sora and Terra kept whacking the surrounding glow with their Keyblades but it did nothing. "I need your connected hearts…" Kagi finally spoke. "Like I said before, my heart is reaching destruction. I'm able to take any of the world's hearts if I can find people who have connected hearts from love." Sora was shocked to hear Kagi say that, to him, it sounded a lot like Xemnas. "With those hearts I can summon Kingdom Hearts, and I shall-" "Take over the worlds?" Terra sarcastically asked. "Create your own world for your selfish use?" Sora asked the same way. "No…" Kagi continuing, "I'm summoning Kingdom Hearts so that I can wield the X-Blade." Terra and Aqua gasped on what they heard, Master Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas tried doing the same thing. "This is why trained myself hard to gain myself powerful Keyblades, they weren't powerful enough to help me. When I heard of this Vanitas trying to control the X-Blade, I heard how powerful it can be. The power in that Keyblade can be the only way that can help me live!" Terra scowled, "So you'd sacrifice your own friends for a Keyblade?" Kagi walked up to the trapped Aqua and Terra, "I need connected hearts, if they are my friends, I'd do so." Terra's face was shocked, "Well you're not taking us! Ven! Now!" Ventus jumped out of a nearby tree, and attacked. Kagi stumbled back and countered, "Dang, I forgot about you…" Ven dodged his counter and jumped high, Ven down slashed but was being blocked by Kagi's Fenrir. Kagi pushed back and launched Ven backwards, Kagi threw his Fenrir at him but Ven deflected it and grabbed it. Ven now had two Keyblades, Kagi smirked, "You're skilled…" He summoned the Omega Weapon in Fenrir's place. "But you're not powerful." Kagi rushed with his Ultima Weapon and Omega Weapon while Ven did the same with his Wayward Wind and the Fenrir Keyblades. Kagi and Ven both clash in an epic battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect Kingdom Hearts**

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and this isn't a true story for Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts. I made this story up, credit goes to UltraWonderBoy for the ideas.**

**Chapter 6**

Ven spin strikes but Kagi X blocks with both his Ultima and Omega Weapon. Kagi counterattacks by slashing out with his defense, Ven gets hit. Ven is pushed back and falls like a skipping stone. Kagi jumps in the air, and holds his Keyblades down for a down strike. Ven closes his eyes, and holds his Keyblades out for defense. All you hear is a clang, Ven wasn't harmed though… Ven opened his eyes to see Kagi's Keyblades in the ground, "I can't hurt you… Instead I shall have your body absorbed in darkness and take your heart when your at your weakest point. From Kagi's Keyblades seeped darkness like the Corridor of Darkness, it surrounded Ven and took him. "Ven!" Both Terra and Aqua cry out to him. Sora watches Ven being absorbed in the darkness while he keeps pounding the dark sphere around him, "Kagi! You will never take Ven or Kingdom Hearts!" Sora yells. Kagi looks at him plainly, then he looked at Terra and Aqua in their dark sphere. Terra just glared at him, but Aqua frowned. Aqua then noticed something about Kagi's face, he seemed… Sad… Aqua also notices Kagi mouthing words, "I'm sorry…" Kagi jumped into the Corridor of Darkness to take care of Ven. "No!" Aqua cried out as Kagi entered the dark portal. Aqua fell to her knees as she cried for Ven, Terra tried to comfort her. "Agh!" Terra and Aqua look up to see Kagi on the ground and a demon wing with a little angel wing on top sticking out of the Corridor of Darkness. "Riku!" Both Sora and Kairi call out as they see their friend come out with Ven on his left shoulder, he seemed to be fainted. Riku put him down and rushed to Kagi. Kagi got up and blocked Riku's attack, Riku pulsated his Dark Aura but Kagi charged right through it and struck. Riku jumped back right before he got hit, Kagi looked at Ventus's fainted body and ran to it. Riku gasped and ran after him. Kagi grabbed Ven's body and launched it to Terra and Aqua's dark sphere. Aqua caught Ven as he entered the sphere, "Kagi…" Aqua mumbled to herself as she put Ven down. "I think it's time to release the ultimate power…" Kagi says to Riku as he starts to float into the air, Riku and the others watch as Kagi floats higher. Kagi raises his arms horizontally with his hands open, "For the worlds I've been to…" Kagi starts, "Let those who have connected hearts be ensnared and summon their world's heart…" Kagi closed his fists, and dark waves surrounded him.

In Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine were walking around the courtyard, suddenly, they were covered in a dark sphere. They see their hearts come out of themselves, and their bodies disappear. The hearts remained and started to glow, the ground began to shake and crack. Out of the very world was it's heart, the enormous heart and Jasmine's and Aladdin's heart float away. Agrabah started to become gray and lifeless as if it was dying. At Beast's Castle, the once beastly prince is now human and dancing with Belle in the ballroom. The two were covered in a dark sphere also and had their hearts taken away with their world's heart. At the Olympus Coliseum, Hercules and Meg's hearts were taken with the world's. It happened with Simba and Nala at the Pridelands, the world turned gray after that. Ariel was taken with her Prince and her underwater world turned gray as it's heart disappeared. At Port Royal, at sea, Jack Sparrow was riding his ship. He suddenly saw Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan being consumed by a dark sphere, "Will! Elizabeth!" Jack yelled as he tried to get them out with his sword but it didn't do anything. Will and Elizabeth's bodies vanish as their hearts showed, Jack watched the hearts float and felt the ship shake. He went to the right of the boat and saw a massive heart come out of the ocean, the other two hearts followed and disappeared. Jack saw the ocean turn gray with his ship, "Oh buggar…" Jack scowls. At the Emperor's palace in the Land of Dragons, Mulan and Shang were covered in a sphere also taking their hearts with their world's heart.

Back at Destiny Islands, Sora and the others see gigantic hearts with pairs of small hearts. "All these hearts are from all the worlds, I can feel all the people I met from the worlds." Sora tried to keep himself escaping. He suddenly felt the dark orb moving, he saw the orb lifting from the ground and floating to Kagi. He also sees Terra, Ventus, and Aqua's moving to them. Riku jumped between the orbs and blasted Dark Aura at them bouncing them to the ground, "I don't think taking my friends is wise…" Riku attacked but was being blocked by Kagi, "You're too late from stopping me!" Riku saw all the hearts spinning around themselves, suddenly, all went into the sky and formed a heart-shaped moon, "Kingdom Hearts…" Sora mumbled to himself in fear, Riku growled and slashed. Kagi dodged and backed up to the moon's shining light, he started smiling. He raised his hand in the air, "Riku, a Keyblade master of Dark and Light. It seems you can overcome Darkness with Light, but can you fight the great power of the X-Blade!" Kagi's raised palm summoned the X-Blade, he rushed to Riku. Riku blocks, and Kagi attacks. Riku just hears a sound unlike any other, it sounded like glass being crushed. He sees his Way To The Dawn being demolished to pieces by Kagi's X-Blade, Riku flies backwards to the ground by the X-Blade's strike. Riku crashes in the sand like a meteor, "RIKU!" Both Sora and Kairi cry out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect Kingdom Hearts**

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and this isn't a true story for Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts. I made this story up, credit goes to UltraWonderBoy for the ideas.**

**Chapter 7**

Riku tries to get up, but falls back down. "I think it's time to tell my real identity. My real name is Kio, and I'm one of the first to wield the Keyblade." Kagi (now Kio) says as he walks near Riku. "You're the first?" Aqua says in disbelief. Kio looks at her and nods, "I've lived many centuries to find a Keyblade worthy enough to fight with and live with. Back then, I found a way to stabilize my condition. It was taking hearts and using it's energy to renew mine. At first, I thought I found a cure, but when the pain came back I knew I needed more hearts. I didn't like the thought of taking people's hearts, but I kept going on with it until I found out I needed a certain 'tool'." Kio held up the X-Blade, "The power within this Keyblade!" "Then why do you still have us trapped!" Kairi yells out. Kio looked at her, "The reason? It all starts before I got my condition. Before I discovered the Keyblade, I knew there was Light and Darkness. The people I lived with never showed kindness to me, not even my own parents… Darkness enveloped in my heart due to having no love, I accepted it because I knew there was no light for me. That's when it showed in my hand, a strange weapon that chooses it's wielder. The Keyblade, but the Keyblade I got was a Keyblade of Darkness. I knew it was the darkness of my heart, and I used it against those who ever showed love. This is why I have you, and all the rest. It was never fair for me, so it shouldn't be fair for anybody else!" Kio blasts a dark aura around the area. Kio hears chuckling, "You loser…" Kio looks down to see Riku looking up at him. "You hurt innocent people who love each other, just to make your point. How pathetic…" Kio growled and kicked Riku back pretty far. "People created this illness on me! It's their fault for not showing any love for me, and now they'll pay!" Kio fired dark energy blasts, from his Keyblade at Sora and Kairi. Riku moves in front of them, and takes the hit. He falls to his knees, "Sora… Kairi…" Riku's head falls. "I guess you love your friends a lot, you'll go first." Kio points his Keyblade at Riku, he blasts again. The blast deflects to the ground, Kio is speechless by it. He looks at Riku, and sees his hand up with a sliver of light in is hand. "When you have love at your side… You can always win!" Riku's Way to the Dawn summons, and uses an unlocking ability from his Keyblade to the dark sphere covering Sora and Kairi. He also does it to Aqua's, Ven's, and Terra's one. All are freed and prepare themselves. "No… No!" Kio yells as he attacks Riku. Sora goes in front and blocks, "You don't deserve the Keyblade!" Ven attacks from behind with Fenrir, but Kio blocks the attack and quickly grabs Fenrir from him and adds it to his Keyblade wings again. Kio kicks Ven away and busts his way through to Kairi, "Sora! Now you'll know what it's like with no love!" Kio prepares to strike, but his attack is blocked by Aqua. "Kagi, why? You were our friend back then, and I know there was kindness in you." Kio tries to move forward, "I don't go by that name…" he growls. Aqua tries to stop him from moving, "I know you were good, you controlled light before, but now all I see is pure, bitter darkness." Kio backed off at a distance, and was quiet a little. "When I first met you…" Kio started, "I thought you were the one I can love, so you can love me back… But I saw you loved Terra. So I trained myself to become stronger than him, and defeat him in battle. Master Xehanort had to get in the way though, so I fled from the castle and trained by myself for years. I had to gather hearts still, until I met Mickey. And it comes up until now." Aqua was stunned by his story and his confession, Terra surprises attack and makes a stance in front of Kio. "You wanted to defeat me, here I am! Hah!" Terra lunged forward, and Kio retaliates. Aqua didn't know what to do, she was stuck in place watching her friends fight. "Kick his butt Terra!" Ven yells in persuasion. "You'll never beat me, Terra! Aqua may be yours, but it won't matter any longer." Kio says as he jumps into the air, and stands there in the heart moon's light. Kio shoots a dark pulse of aura at the moon, and the moon's light dims. A door appears in back of Kio, "Those who have dark essences may only summon this certain door, the opposite side of Kingdom Hearts. Dark Kingdom Hearts…" Everyone looks up and stares at the horrid looking door.

Author's notes: I might as well finish this story, changed the character a little to make the story more interesting. What is this hideous form of the Kingdom Hearts doorway? Find out next time!


End file.
